


安乐冢（all镜，日暮xMr.R）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

【0】  
「被告人佐伯克哉犯故意伤害罪、强奸罪、非法拘禁罪，情节恶劣，后果严重，判处死刑，立即执行。」

【1】  
佐伯克哉醒了过来，映入眼帘的是熟悉的天花板。  
「梦……吗。」  
不屑地扯了扯嘴角，起身稍稍整理了一下睡衣的带子，悠然走到地下室去。  
几个男人听到脚步声，起先是下意识地瑟缩着发抖，但很快便被脑海中的渴望驱使着迎了上来。  
「你们几个……今天格外乖巧嘛。」  
「嗯嗯……克哉桑……」戴着猫耳的少年拖着沉重的锁链贴过来，用脸颊蹭着他的膝盖。  
「Aki。」克哉轻蔑地笑笑，揉了揉少年的头发。  
是因为生活太过平静无趣，才做了那种梦吗？  
地下室的里关着的宠物们消失无踪，只留下戴着斑斑精痕的锁链，武装的警察部署在别墅外围，高声恐吓着让他举起双手。被铐上手铐，押进警车，直到宣判。  
佐伯低哼了一声，又把手伸向稍远处的紫发男人。  
「今天也有乖乖的吗，御堂桑？」  
言语间，扣住男人的下巴，逼迫他抬起头来。  
「呜呜……」  
戴着口球的男人无法说话，只能痛苦地悲鸣着，晶亮的液体不断从嘴角溢出来，眼神里满是渴望。  
哪怕是如此强硬的家伙，也已经不得不屈服于自己。  
佐伯摘下他的口球，笑得游刃有余，「现在可以好好说出来了吧，你的渴望是什么？」  
「佐……佐伯……」御堂的眼神空洞，双唇无助地张合着。  
「我听不见。」佐伯手上的力道加重，语气冰冷。  
「求你……让我……」男人嗫嚅着说出佐伯反复教导的话语，声若蚊呐。  
「佐……伯君，我……」  
耳边传来的，是另一个男人的声音。  
佐伯眉一挑，暂且放开了御堂。  
「我上一次走之前有好好交代过，在我允许之前不能射的吧，片桐？」  
霎时间，男人脸上布满了羞愧与恐惧。  
「但，但是……」  
「看啊，御堂桑就忍耐得很棒，不是吗……」  
皮鞋尖端玩弄着御堂胀得发紫的分身，佐伯冷酷地笑着。  
「作为惩罚，今天我不会满足你。」  
「佐伯君……怎么……这样。」  
哪怕根本就是意料之中的结果，片桐的语气依旧听起来满是绝望。  
但佐伯对此早已习以为常，无论是御堂的低声请求还是秋纪渴望的眼神，本多难耐扭动身体的姿态或是片桐不断抽泣的哭腔，他都可以视而不见，听而不闻。

【2】  
「看起来，这些玩具已经没法令您满意了呢。」  
魅惑的声线自身后传来，却丝毫没有引起佐伯的惊讶。  
「R。」  
「正是在下。」  
佐伯斜睨了男人一眼，转身，走到房间里唯一一张沙发前坐下。  
佐伯不记得是什么时候开始习惯了这个甚少露面的男人的存在，甚至将他当做生命里的重要一环——尽管就起到的作用而言，他也确实值得这份重视。  
「这些家伙已经变得无聊了。」佐伯说。  
「是这样吗，那可真是令人遗憾。」顺应着佐伯的暗示，Mr.R半跪在沙发前，双手轻巧地放在佐伯膝盖，「那么，需要由在下来侍奉您吗。」  
「即使没有我的命令，你也会那么做的吧。」佐伯哼笑出声，「让他们好好学习一下你的技巧倒也不坏。」  
室内的男人齐齐将目光聚拢过来，稍远些的已经耐不住地向这边爬近。  
「在下遵命。」  
金色的眸子里笑意盎然。  
由手及口，再到整个身体——Mr.R的身体可谓万里挑一，性事上的惊人技巧也让人不禁揣测他究竟经历过多少风尘，然而佐伯只是一副无动于衷的姿态。  
「连你也退步了啊，R。」  
心情上厌倦了性事，以至于连身体都变得麻木了吗？连接着对方后穴的分身，并没有感受到多大的快感。  
「您的不悦实在令在下痛心疾首。」哪怕做着不断摆腰的动作，男人的声音依旧平稳如常，「如果，您是想要更加强烈的刺激的话……」  
「哦？你看起来有好的建议？」  
「那是当然——既然厌倦了居高临下的平淡生活，尝试一下另一种姿态如何？」

【3】  
「唔……哈啊……放、唔！！唔唔……」  
双手被锁链拉开，双腿也被压着张开到最大角度。暴露无遗的后穴同时吞吐着两根肉茎，抽插间带出的白浊里混着鲜红的颜色。分身和乳首亦同时被人玩弄着，口腔则被另一支阴茎填满，直到喉头的深度让他眼角泛泪，光是抵抗恶心感就花去全部力气。  
怒不可遏，却无计可施。  
为什么……会这样……  
想要问话，却无法出声。使用着这张嘴的男人正狠狠按着他的头，逼迫他扬起脑袋不断吞吐，而撑开他上下颚的器具则让他没有丝毫反抗的能力。  
「还想要说话吗，克哉桑？」青年橙色的眼眸里射出扭曲的笑意，「呐，原来你也会露出这样的表情——」  
太……一……  
「真狡猾……这样堵着克哉的嘴，就没法听到他舒服的呻吟了啊。」身后的男人不满地开口。  
「只会用蛮力的家伙也有资格说吗。」  
「！！……」  
身体被两根硕大的肉茎同时顶到深处，穴口被撑到极限，明明被剧烈的疼痛折磨着，却连呼喊也没法发出来。  
本多、和御堂吗……  
「克哉桑的这里，粉红粉红的，立得好高……」  
猫一样的少年舔舐过胸前，仿佛真的带着倒刺似的，让佐伯身体猛烈颤抖。  
「啊……佐伯君的这里也是……」  
分身被温热的口腔含住，贪婪地舔舐着。  
秋纪……片桐……  
双手紧紧握拳又无力松开，身体随着男人们的动作悲惨地摇晃着。  
「这样强烈的刺激，您还满意吗，佐伯克哉先生？」  
穿过淫靡水声和男人们的粗重喘息，那个魅惑的声音清晰地传了过来，仿佛直接响起在脑海之中似的。  
放开……放开！  
身体处处都被制约，唯有湛蓝的双眼仍透射出尖刀般锋利的愤怒与憎恶。  
凭什么被这样对待！  
「哦呀哦呀，看来您对自身的处境还不甚明了呢。」耳边是男人的轻笑，一如既往的魅惑声线，听起来却异常冰冷。「或许您还记得，在来到这里之前，您做的那个梦？」  
梦？……  
拘捕，审判，还有……死刑。  
为什么？……  
「可惜，真是太可惜了。在下原以为以您的资质，定然会走上在下所期待的那条道路。」Mr.R仿佛在摇头叹息，神色间却无半分惋惜之意，「想要成为王者的人必须谨小慎微，稍有差池便会万劫不复。您该明白的。不过不必担心，这个空间里没有追捕也没有刑罚，只有为您量身打造的无尽快乐。」  
说这些……废话……  
意识变得混沌起来。Mr.R的声音越来越远。  
「那么，还请您尽情享受。」

【4】  
「处刑已经完成了？」  
我坐在高塔地下二层的长沙发上，望着眼前的计算阵列。新取出的大脑通过一排机械手臂逐渐传送过来，直到放置在系统为它准备的位置。  
「是，一如既往地顺利，日暮大人。」  
金发男人笑吟吟地走到我面前，向我微微欠身。黑色的风衣随着他的动作微微摆动，上等的布料贴合着他身体的曲线，惹人遐思又不失优雅。  
这个男人身上永远散发着让人说不出的致命魅力，要不然我也不至于连他的姓名都不知道，就同意为他在这高塔之下建造如此庞大的计算系统——并不是超级计算机那一类东西，这个系统的每个计算单元的核心，都是一颗活跃的人类大脑。  
「爱憎、悲哀、愉悦、愤怒、绝望……在下期待着有朝一日，能够为您解开这些情感的密码。」当时他这样说。  
为了我吗。我倒觉得只有他乐在其中。  
当然，我还不至于因为色迷心窍就滥杀无辜，所以组成这计算阵列的大脑全部都从死刑犯中挑选而出，无一例外。  
至于他们是怎样变得如此罪大恶极，大多数时候我都不会过问。  
「那真是可惜，我还以为在他进入系统前，我能见他一面。」  
佐伯克哉的资料我略略翻过，连入狱照都能拍得风姿卓然的男人实在不多见，罪名坐实却仍在被告席上沉着冷静地侃侃而谈，声线撩人到全场骚动的地步，也难怪庭审以后会有雪花一般飞到监狱的表白信。  
分明是个翻云覆雨、颠倒众生的尤物，如今却只剩一颗连着电极的大脑。  
「哦呀，早知道如此，在下可以为您安排。」  
「事已至此。」我假装不在意地笑笑，搂过人来解开衣带，把裤子褪到腿根，让他背对着我坐在腿上，然后径直进入了他。「唔……你可真是个妖孽。」  
温软的肠壁包裹着我，如同活物般绞着柱身吮吸，恍若天堂的触感。我却不禁去想，如果此刻我进入的是佐伯克哉的身体，感受又会如何。  
人类的欲望，就是这样无穷无尽吧。  
「呐，R。现在运行在那颗大脑里的是什么？」  
「和其他的……嗯，并无分别。」  
「『悉数奉还』吗？」  
「正是如此。」  
复制被害人的经历，加之于犯人身上，以此获取实验数据，是Mr.R的一贯作风。这种做法让这个系统看起来有了那么一丝正气凛然的味道——因果循环，天道轮回。或许有朝一日R系统的秘密大白于天下，这一事实也能在公关时发挥不小的作用。  
「但是，即使面对同样的行为，每个人的反应却是因人而异的吧。」我抱着他的腰，不断顶撞进去，「具有虐待倾向的人，在被虐待时也很可能会觉得享受呢？如果是这样，就算不上惩罚了。」  
「这可真是有趣。将自己所喜爱的东西施加给对方的犯罪，又是怎样的犯罪呢？」  
「只要不是对方所喜爱的，就是毫无疑问的犯罪吧。」我将他抱起来按在沙发上，彻底褪下他的裤子，完完全全地进入他，「你迷惑人的本领还是那么高明。」  
「即使如此，您不也依然没有被迷惑吗？」男人轻轻笑着。  
「谁知道呢。」我有些恶意地咬了他的耳垂，「R系统的每个大脑里，都有你的存在，对吧？」  
「那是因为，嗯……最初设计时，便采用了在下的形象。」  
「这就很困扰了。」我舔了舔被我咬得泛红的耳廓，「我该怎么判定，我是活在现实世界，而不是身在R系统之中呢？」  
「嗯？难道这个世界有什么地方令您感到痛苦吗？」  
「以前没有，刚才……有一点。」  
「果然，是因为佐伯先生呢。」  
「这么说来，我是因为抱了他太多次，才被惩罚抱不到他的吗？」  
「不……只是立场逆转的话，是因为您拒绝被那位先生抱，才被施加了这样的惩罚呢。」  
「就算是这样，我也不认罪。」我笑起来，手指插进他的发，吻上他微凉的唇，「不过，没有拒绝你真是太好了。」

-FIN-


End file.
